


FBI Family Minis

by CelticGHardy



Series: Family Path of Blood [7]
Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, One of those is an OC, Other, Updates weirdly, You've probably seen these on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini stories from the little AU I've created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, you've probably seen these on tumblr. I should endeavor to make completely unique ones for here. Some of these are prompts. Some aren't. Some are creations of my head. A mixture of pre-series, in the middle of season 1, and 2 possibly, and the year between. Not in order. ~~What fun is it if it's in order.~~
> 
> Mika Weston is an RP blog. Originally, she started out as a genderbend Mike, but eventually changed to original twin.
> 
> When talking about Steve Jinks as well, we call it ATF triplets or FBI+ATF verse.

Mike had just gone through another round of questioning in front of the DOJ. They were waiting for him to change his story. Alex shouldn’t have been treated the way he was, and the fact his victim was Parker, _Mom_ , had them double and triple checking. One of the youngest BAU agents possibly allowing an ex-agent to shoot an important suspect. Turner had found him sitting next to Debra’s body and one of the others took the cuffs off Alex. He was claiming emotional compromise, on the suggestion of Turner. That was also what they passed on to Ryan. It was unlikely that they believed them, but as long as they kept to the stories, they wouldn’t have anything to charge them with.

He was about ready to get back to his normal day activities, including catching up on sleep, playing with Drake and drinking. Heading down to the lobby, he ended up near a lounge of sorts with several people surrounding a large TV.

“It’s one of the more surprising things to come out of the Carroll investigations,” a female reporter said, “Familial connections within the agents on the case threaten to undo all the work the FBI has put into capturing and sentencing these so-called acolytes of Joseph Carroll. Ryan Hardy, former FBI agent and then consultant when Carroll escaped, apparently met the late agent Debra Parker while they were back in college. Their relationship resulted in a son, Agent Michael Weston, the bureau’s current expert on Joe Carroll.” A couple of the watchers turned around when they realized one of the mentioned names was standing in the room with them. The staring from them attracted the attention from others and Mike left fast.

Halfway into his drive, he saw Jenny trying to call him. Checking, he made sure there wasn’t a lot around him before answering. “I just heard. You okay?”

“I…” he paused, “No, and I’m right now concentrating on driving. Can I call you back in a few minutes?”

“This is an unauthorized break,” she said. “Just, go talk to Ryan.”

“Yeah, yeah, I planned to.”

“ _Go_ talk to him.”

He knew what she was implying. “I will.”

“Talk to you later, Mike.”

“You too.” That call ended and he watched out for more before getting back to his house. Drake greeted him and he played with him before letting him out into the backyard. Jenny wanted him to go and visit Dad. A part of him wanted to, just leave and show up. Mike wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. Leaving during the middle of a DOJ investigation might raise a few flags. Even more if he went to visit a former agent. _They probably wouldn’t care that I was visiting my Dad._

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. He wondered if it was a reporter, hoping to get a quote from the newly minted member of the Hardy family. Instead, his father was standing outside. “Dad, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I caught the early morning edition. Only had one class, then I came up. Come on, let me in,” Ryan said. He kept the beer hidden, but it didn’t take much to see the numerous amounts already in a bag meant for recycling. Ryan took a glass of ice water from him while he had a pop after bringing in Drake. The dog checked out the familiar person. “Hey, you.” Mike sat down on the other end of the couch when he had gotten rid of his tie and suit jacket. “Another round?”

“Yeah. They’re waiting for someone to change their story.” The two of them stayed silent, Drake moving between them for attention. “How…. how should we play this? I don’t….” he sighed, “What’s going to happen?”

It was something that Ryan didn’t know how to answer that. He and Debra never figured something like this happening. “Don’t know. We never planned on anyone finding out about it. Never mind that it would be a national announcement.” There were a couple of minutes of pondering. “You’ll probably be asked to change a few things on your paperwork. Record the fact that Debra and I are your parents. You can have me as your emergency contact now.”

He smiled for a second before it fell. “This is fucked up.”

“Yeah, it is.” Ryan looked over at him and worried about what he was going through. “Hey, you doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” he lied.

“Really?” he said, “Because it looks like you restarted my collection with beer bottles.”

Mike grew a little angry. _It’s not like I have anything to do. I can’t go back to work. I could possibly lose my job. Everything I do_ “is suspicious. I can’t even walk Drake without being hounded by press. I have nightmares about Mom and Carroll and the whole damn case and I get anxious whenever something small happens….”

Ryan interrupted him, grabbing his arm when it started flailing about. “Mike! Hey, hey, hey, come on,” he said, “Calm down.”

Mike didn’t even realize all of that was out loud. “Fuck,” he hissed. The older man moved closer so he could let go and wrap his arm around him instead. Unconsciously, he curled and leaned into him. “Okay, maybe I’m not doing great.”

He sighed, “I wouldn’t expect you to be.” He went quiet for a little bit, allowing Mike to regain a small bit of control again. “You know what the good part of tomorrow is?”

“Uh huh.”

“It’s Saturday. I don’t have to be back to work until Monday. Want me to stay over?”

“….Yes, please.”


	2. Familial Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series, after Short Term Insurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Image that goes with the story.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/f999ea17ccbaf52163f365d10da00472/tumblr_mr4cm1NeBs1qe0khzo1_1280.jpg)
> 
> [Original post](veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/57530141447/ryan-couldnt-sleep-not-since-getting-mike-back)

Ryan couldn’t sleep. Not since getting Mike back. There were always nightmares, but since the kidnapping, his brain has been replacing Mike in situations that he experienced in the past. A hostage that was shot, a murder victim they tried to protect. He went down to see if any of the cake Debra brought over was still in the fridge.

The kitchen light was on when he got down the stairs, and he stuck his head in to see Mike sitting with an ice cream carton sitting in front of him. The plate the cake had been on was already out and empty. “Please tell me you didn’t eat it all,” he groused. He looked down sheepishly and Ryan sat across from him with a glass of water instead. “Can’t sleep either?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Trying to keep yourself awake?”

“I was hoping for the trippy dreams that people complain about after eating,” he cracked.

He laughed, “Yeah, I don’t think cake and ice cream’s going to do it.”

The two of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes. “What are your nightmares about?” Mike asked, glancing up, “I heard you yell a couple of times. Sometimes my name.”

“Some stuff from the past,” he past off.

“Oh,” he nodded, staring at the now empty carton.

“You okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” he lied.

“Mike….”

“I don’t…. I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbled.

His own water finished, Ryan grabbed the spoon from him and dropped both into the sink. “Come on, one night only. I think Sci-Fi’s repeating old Mystery Science Theaters.” Mike quirked a smile and threw away the carton before following him over to the living room.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FBI needed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
>  _Mike/Ryan panic attack could you do it in your verse with ryan as mikes dad? or not which ever is easier for you._
> 
> Also, warnings for panic attacks.
> 
> [Original tumblr post](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/59413910279/mike-ryan-panic-attack-could-you-do-it-in-your-verse)

The bureau had to have all the facts.

Mike reminded himself of that when they asked him to repeat everything. Joe Carroll had been one of the FBI’s worst failures in decades. They weren’t the only ones under the microscope. The correctional facility that allowed him to get on the internet, those that helped spread messages unknowingly, they were also feeling the scrutiny of the media and the government.

Rationalizing didn’t help as each memory that had to be dredged up came attached with the emotions he felt. The memory of Roderick and his gang kidnapping him and beating him brought up fear. It compounded with the remembrance of Joe holding him in the basement room. He had to be careful not to let out some of the details out of it. There was still the fear of anyone finding out about Ryan and him that kept it tightly down.

He broke at remembering Parker, but he couldn’t let himself out until he was finally released from testimony. He carefully avoided everyone while heading to the bathroom. There was no one there at the moment, and he went to the farthest stall before locking it and sliding down to the floor.

The memories repeated, flashing forward and back, merging with others. Joe was holding him in the room while Roderick held Dad and Mom hostage outside. Charlie was stabbing Dad instead of him. Mom was shot by the cop. Each of the new ‘memories’ freaked him out worse, building on his fear, his anxiety.

His throat began burning from his rapid breathing. He kept wiping off tears and sweat as he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. He barely heard the door open, but he still looked up at the sight of Joe standing over him, knife in hand. “No,” he whispered, then repeated, voice getting higher, “No. No. No. No! No! NO!”

“Mike!” he disrupted. He reached out and claimed each of his arms that had been flailing around, pulling forward. _He’s gonna kill me. He’s gonna kill me._ “Mike, you need to calm down.”

Then someone started rubbing his back. The contradiction in what he was seeing and what he was feeling jolted him, and his brain started trying to connect what was happening. “Come on, Mike. Listen to me. In,” he commanded. He listened, drawing a deep breath. “Out, slowly.” He let it back out, trying to go slow. Instead, it came in a rush. “Okay, try it again. In.” He repeated it. “Out.” It didn’t come out in a rush, but still a bit fast. “Better.”

After a few minutes, his mind started regaining sensible thought. _Wait, that’s not Joe’s voice._ He focused on the person rubbing his back and Joe had disappeared. “Dad?” he croaked.

Ryan sighed, relieved, “Yeah, it’s me. Keep breathing.” He looked over to Tyson, leaning on a cane and watching the hallways. “Anyone?”

“No one that is paying attention,” he reported.

“Okay, we’re leaving,” he directed. “Come on, Mike. Stand up, buddy.” He stood himself before helping Mike to his feet. He stopped rubbing his back, but he kept his arm in place to lead him out the door and out of the FBI.


	4. I'm not losing both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt. AU of 1x15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _I have this prompt that I'm scared to give to Mika!mod. But you know the part where Mike was supposed to die in The following from Alex. Well logicaly Mika would be standing fairly close to him, so what if instead of the cop Alex shot Mika? So FBI family and that's the prompt Mika getting shot by Alex. Because I'm terrible._ ](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/66485254101/i-have-this-prompt-that-im-scared-to-give-to-mika-mod)
> 
> Warning for gun shot and violence.

The gunshot had them crashing to the ground. Mike got behind the car, then realized someone hadn’t followed him. “Mika?” he called out.

“Mike?” she responded, sounding weak. Ryan looked over before shooting back at the sniper and going stop him. When they followed up, he moved around and saw a large bloodstain on her shirt.

“I-I need a bus,” he stammered, before seeing them stare. “I need an ambulance, now!” He found the entrance wound and placed pressure on it. She moaned and moved in pain. “Don’t. Stay still.”

“Mike?” Ryan yelled, coming back down with the man that had been shooting at them. He saw him bending over and Mika on the ground. “No!” He ran over and dropped down next to them. “Mika Alice Weston, don’t you dare.”

“Not like I have a choice,” she mumbled, ‘Dad’ only mouthed.

“The ambulance won’t be able to make it out this far,” one of the agents reported.

That news chilled the two of them. They needed to get Mika to a hospital, but they needed to get to Debra in time. Ryan made his decision, going over and getting Alex before putting him in their car. Mika grabbed one of Mike’s hand to get his attention. “Go with Dad. Get Mom back,” she mumbled.

He was about to argue, but Turner pulled him back so two agents could load her into a car. She cried out in pain before they closed the door, one in the back to apply pressure, before racing off. Unsteady, he walked over to the car and sat in the passenger’s seat, blood still covering his hands.

They didn’t get to the abandoned building Ryan was driving to when the man started talking. “She’s not going to make it,” he taunted, “I had to have hit a vital organ. There’s no way she’ll survive.”

Mike made a motion to pull over. Ryan thought he was going to throw up, but he ended up dragging Alex out and throwing him up against a tree. He had his throat in a constricting grasp and was squeezing, making him lose air. “You shot my sister. You buried my mother. Tell me where she is so I don’t lose both of them,” he growled.

Ryan was startled at the ferociousness in Mike. He stayed back and watched him slowly tighten around the man’s neck. “Okay,” he mouthed, unable to actually speak. He let go and forced him into the backseat. It took Ryan a minute to notice that there was blood on the man’s neck, transferred from Mike’s hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Promppttttt~ (I might be drunk) um maybe Parkers deaath and ryan leaveing the twins there but from Ryan or Mike's kinda view cuase Mika mod did it from Mika's. So seeing it from one of the others would be cool. Maybe Ryan's?](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/68591740036/promppttttt-i-might-be-drunk-um-maybe-parkers-deaath)

He was going to kill his kids.

Joe killed Parker, Debra, a former love and now friend, former friend. Alex was supposed to get one of the twins near the car and the other now. He shot the man out of the fact that he had killed Debra, but reading Joe’s manuscript, it had become a precaution.

Mike was standing in front of him, demanding to go with him. He couldn’t. Joe would torture him just to mess with him before ending his life, and he couldn’t have another person joining Debra today. He can’t take it. Mika was hovering around Debra, staring at the ground.

So instead, he kept his son back by shooting at him. He got in the car and drove off. A mistake to look back, Mike had sunk to his knees, unheard sobbing wracking his body. He didn’t see Mika, but that was a good thing. He could have anything holding him back.

He was going to kill Joe. He didn’t care about anything after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [for your prompts how about the whole Weston/hardy/parker as a family but add in the whole Mika twin thing. and after the case Mika just isn't coping. So ryan and mike go looking for her. She's in a bar fight. after wards there's a huge fight and she just breaks down. sorry, weirdly spefic prompt.](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/60378354191/for-your-prompts-how-about-the-whole)

The bartender handed her the third whiskey chaser of the night. He watched with a worried glaze as she downed them the same way she took the first two. Two guys were staring at her from the pool table. She sometimes glanced over at them before going back to her drink.

He wasn’t sure who to be worried for.

-

Mike couldn’t get Mika.

He was sitting near an unpacked box, pizza by his hand while he stared at the unanswered call. He doesn’t know where his sister is and it worried him. Joe was gone, but there were still those that could recognize and kill them. Or worse.

“Not answering?” Ryan asked, sitting down next to him. He only had one slice, along with a homemade salad. Doctor’s orders over the terrible way he treated his body for roughly ten years.

“She hasn’t answered any night this week,” he worried, “Both of us were suspended, so she’s not working. I’ve tried her landline and texting if she couldn’t talk. Nothing.”

“She’ll be fine, Mike,” he tried reassuring.

“No, she won’t,” he insisted. “She ended up camping near my bed and in my room after I was attacked. She felt betrayed over finding out about Tim. When you left us with…” He stopped, not wanting to think about it. “She broke, Dad. I haven’t been able to talk to her more than a few minutes. She won’t let me in her apartment.”

“Hey,” he stopped.

He was interrupted from trying to come up with something calming when Mike’s phone started ringing, Mika’s ID showing up. “Mika?” he questioned.

“No,” an unfamiliar voice answered, “This is the bartender at Harvey’s bar. Your friend is about to start a fight with two of the regulars here. They took on a marine at one point; I don’t think she’s going to last long against them. You might want to come down and get her out.”

“Shit,” he hissed, “All right, thank you.” He hung up and looked over at him. “She’s about to get in a fight with two guys down at Harvey’s.”

“Great,” he complained, “We should go get her.”

-

Mika gladly took the offer to play pool for money. The idiots allowed her to break and she managed to get several in before missing one. The guys each took a turn and missed badly before she finished off the game. She picked up the money and counted it before offering to allow them to win it back. They lost the second game, and the third.

They accused her of scamming them. “Nope, you guys are just crappy players,” she stated, stumbling a little. One of the guys tried to take the money out of her hands. She sidestepped him and swiped his feet out from under her. “I’m drunk and you can’t even fight me.”

The other guy grabbed her wrist and she punched him in the face to make him let go. “Fucking bitch,” he hissed, checking for a nose bleed.

“Lovely comeback,” she demeaned. The other guy had gotten up and was about to grab her from the back. He didn’t notice the guy twisting his arm around his back and throwing him down against the pool table.

“Why don’t you fight someone your own strength?” Mike grunted, holding the guy’s arm tightly behind his back.

Ryan carefully held Mika back from continuing anything else. Her phone was in his jacket pocket. “We’re leaving,” he muttered, then louder, said, “Why don’t you two stay here and improve your ability to play?” Mike let the guy he had been holding go before paying for Mika’s drinks and following them out.

She didn’t say anything to them until the car stopped and she realized they had taken them to Ryan’s newest place. “You don’t have to fucking take care of me,” she swore, “I’m perfectly fine.” She shrugged off Mike’s help when he tried leading her up.

“Yeah, drinking then starting fights is perfectly fine,” Ryan snarked.

“Why? Didn’t you do it after Joe stabbed you?” she accused.

Before he could shout back, Mike interrupted, “Stop. The two of you do realize we’re still outside?” She glared at him, but followed on wobbly feet inside. He picked up his plate and ate a couple of bites before going on. “First, we both know he started fighting after letting Claire go.” It got a huff out of them. “Second, we decided not to follow Dad. Remember when we heard about the missed appointments, the slurring in his voice when we called? We didn’t want to worry each other like that.”

“Things changed,” she said.

“Not that much,” he insisted.

“Mom’s dead!” she shouted, “You were stabbed for Dad’s girlfriend’s location. Joe found out about us. My Ex turned out to be his second in command and then he was shot. How is not that much change?!”

“So you’re using Dad’s way to cope?”

“Better than having panic attacks,” she sniped.

“Hey,” Ryan intervened, Mike paling, “I screwed up. My actions should not replicated.”

“It works well for me,” she argued.

“Dad lost his job,” Mike reminded, voice low, “We’re already being looked at for the shit during the case. Do you want to lose your job?”

“No,” she said.

“What do you think Mom would say if she saw you?” he asked.

“She can’t say anything; she’s dead. She’s fucking dead,” she started crying, “And you almost died a couple of times and Dad…” Ryan only met a little resistance before he enfolded her in a hug. She clutched the back of his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. Mike watched with a few tears in his eyes. Ryan caught him and held out an arm to welcome him in the hug. He wrapped an arm around both of them and placed his head on the other shoulder.


	7. collection of pics part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pictures that didn't have little stories or anything with them. It's a small chapter, I haven't done many picspams by themselves.

[I.... yeah](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/51025283941/i-yeah)

[Original post](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/68418497539/umm-happy-thanksgiving)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I um, don't know if your still taking prompts but maybe daddy!ryan finding out about mika/roderick, like maybe during havenport. like maybe to both parties like how he reacts with roderick and than with mika.](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/65279469873/i-um-dont-know-if-your-still-taking-prompts-but-maybe)

Ryan just stood in silence. Mika was standing in front of Roderick, who was handcuffed and now starting to get a nice red handprint on the side of his face.

"Jee, Mika, save it for the bedroom," he commented.

Ryan stepped up and punched him in the face. “Oh my god, Dad,” she exclaimed, “Back off, he’s just trying to get under our skins.”

Debra had to interfere, blocking him. “Not again, we can’t afford to lose any leverage against Carroll.”

Fine. If he couldn’t go after the damn jackass…. “Mika, we need to talk, now.” He motioned for her to follow him to an unused room. Debra kept her thoughts forward, having agents take Nelson-Roderick down to a holding cell. She closed her eyes when she started hearing yelling coming out of the room.

"Mom?" Mike mumbled, only now calling attention to himself during all the commotion, "Are you okay?"

She plastered on a fake smile. “I’m fine.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Do you think you could do a drabble with diffrent sences from your Family Bussnise story with the ATF triplet stuff? I would love to see the storys with that added dynamic.](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/68315860256/do-you-think-you-could-do-a-drabble-with-diffrent)
> 
>  
> 
> I want to do a 'Curse' version with this.
> 
> And I put Jinksy in my tags, so it might be a good idea to include a couple of stories with him.

Artie basically kicked Steve out right after the attack on Mike, telling him not to come back until Carroll was back in prison or dead, along with the people that aided and abetted him. Claudia promised to help out from her end, giving him leads that the FBI didn’t have the ability (or legality) could get.

He had to use Steve Weston to get up to the room, Jinks not recognized. That was the point. He didn’t want his parents or his siblings finding him. The marshals at the door checked again (and he got a few stares, the likeliness of getting double takes was going to jump when he finally started helping out) before he was allowed in.

The sight of Mike in the hospital bed made him pause, his own death flying up to the forefront of his head. The bruises and cuts were bright against unhealthy, pale skin. Mika was sitting in the only chair in the room and she was hovering around consciousness. “Shit,” he breathed, reaching out.

“Hey,” a voice called out. He spun around to see Debra standing at the door frame. She walked over and hugged him quickly before looking at him. “What are you doing here?”

 _My boss told me to come help._ “Do you really have to ask me that?” he said.

She smiled, “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Carroll, who killed a bunch of woman and stabbed Dad, escaped with a bunch of people’s help. How am I doing?” he questioned.

“Right track.”

“Okay, so why was Mike almost killed?” he asked, “Did he find out?”

“No,” Mika mumbled, waking up fully, “Idiot over there knew where Claire Matthews was.” She stood up and moved over to where they were standing. “They beat him up for the information.” She hit Steve once in the arm. “That’s for not going into the FBI.”

“You knew?”

“Debra found out when you registered your last name as Jinks,” Ryan interrupted, walking in, “She thought it was funny.” He clapped him once on the shoulder. “How’s wherever you are?”

“Can’t complain,” he motioned. _It’s above your clearance level._ “Great people to work with. How’s the vodka?”

He glared at him. “It’s water.” Surprisingly, that wasn’t a lie. Which he raised an eyebrow. “Can’t drink too much. Debra's hitting me whenever she can smell my breath.” That was a lie, but Steve wasn't going to press forward over it. Their parents weren't the best at showing their emotions and admitting to things.

Mika wondered if Mike was going to contribute, and decided to check to see if he was up. “You know, this is about the time where you come up with some wise crack to rival us,” she mumbled. He was silent, and that made the rest of them uneasy.


	10. Monsters Under the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble from their teenage years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original post, from RP blog](http://agentweston.tumblr.com/post/66723027442/monsters-under-the-bed)

_This was Mike’s idea._

Mika kept repeating that while they waited for their oldest brother to sit down on the bed. Steve had pranked them earlier in the day, so Mike had this wonderful idea to hide under his bed and wait for him to sit down. Then, they would each reach out and grab a leg, pulling on it. Mike hoped their brother would get freaked out and run. They would laugh and then lock themselves in their rooms before someone could catch them.

At least, that was the plan.

They knew when he usually went to bed, and went past it before he finally came in. Mike looked over and grinned while flexing his fingers and waiting for a shot. Mika rolled her eyes, but prepared as well. They saw a shirt being thrown in a corner before another was chosen and jeans came off in favor of bottoms. He sat down and both grabbed at the same time.

Steve yelled, getting up and falling on the floor, where he saw what had grabbed him. “Damn it!” he shouted, “You two are dead.”

“Uh oh,” Mike muttered.

“Move!” she yelled, scrambling out from underneath and running around the room. Ryan had come up and quickly flattened before he was run over by her.

Mike tried following, but he was a bit bigger than his sister, and ended up being trapped by his brother. The two of them started grappling around on the floor. Which is how Ryan found them. “All right, knock it off,” he demanded, trying to get their attention.

“It’s his own fault,” Steve grunted, in the middle of a headlock while applying one to Mike.

“This was payback,” he returned, flipping them over so he was on top and he could use his weight. Steve tossed them again and he was on top giving him a noogie. “Ow! You know that hurts.”

“Whiny baby,” he shot back.

Ryan rolled his eyes. _So this is why Mika was running._ “Okay, Steve, get off your brother,” he ordered, “Go to sleep. I’ll take care of your siblings.” Once his oldest was up; he pulled the youngest off the floor and marched him out. After he closed the door, he yelled, “Don’t think you’re getting out of this either, Mika Alice Weston.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more picspams. These have little stories, but instead of bulking up the story with each in a chapter, I figured they all went together in one.

  


  
[original post](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/61417363527/i-dont-want-to-know-what-will-happen-when-mom)

"I don’t want to know what will happen when Mom finds out."

"Mike, I wanna know when Dad finds out."

*smiles, then laughs at the image* “Oh, God.”

"That’s the spirit, little brother."

"I’m not little!"

  


****

  
[original post](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/64603755351/im-just-worried-steve-placated-right)

"I’m just worried," Steve placated.

"Right," Mika scoffed, ignoring them.

"Steve," Mike warned.

"I want to know why she fell in love with these guys!"

"Why I fell in love?" she demanded, "It’s love, not like you understand, Mister I-always-tell-when-they’re-lying-and-I-hate-white-lies." She walked out.

"Mika!"

"Just leave her alone, Steve. It’s something she doesn’t like talking about."

  


****

[original post](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/78129468548/steve-mike-little-brother-we-need-to)

"Steve."

"Mike, little brother. We need to talk."

"Whatever. I’m not in the mood for some Buddhist enlightenment or big brother talk, so you can just head back to the Badlands for the fake ATF post."

"Really? So the two phone calls from Max and Mika saying that you almost beat someone to death aren’t something for me to be concerned about?"

"That was nothing."

"Nothing? You, Mister Cool and Mister Logic, were always the one that followed rules and regs, and now you’re doing beating suspects?"

"That was nothing."

"Little brother, you repeated yourself."

"You know what, Steve, fuck you! You don’t know what the hell is going on!"

"What I see is someone becoming Dad 2.0. You want to go down that road?"

"Fuck you!"

  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If you still do prompts could you do your take on the story that mika!mod just did Shepard kidnapping mika and the family going to save her? When you have time or such.](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/77945389368/if-you-still-do-prompts-could-you-do-your-take-on-the)

Dylan was the one that alerted them.

The man had been working with Mika for the better part of seven months and knew that her missing work was unnatural. He contacted Mike, who went over to her apartment and checked to see if she was fatally ill. The door was unlocked, and he went inside. Things started out calm, but something happened to make photo frames break and things smash into the walls. He contacted Max before running over to Ryan’s. He had to explain about Mika’s stalker. He was furious over the fact that they kept it from him, but the man was satisfied with just terrorizing from a distance. Max was able to work through past connections and other items to find out who he was.

When they realized it was a former academy teacher, Shepard Miller, the three were disgusted and infuriated. They worked through the night in order to find his place of residence. Mike ran out and found that he hadn’t been there in a couple of days. He didn’t get a chance to get inside since a patrol car was alerted to him snooping around. He managed to get out without getting arrested, but he had to call Ryan to possibly alerting people to her disappearance and Miller’s as well.

Max went through the man’s financials for the first half before realizing that there wasn’t any major purchases of land or buildings that he could be holding her. She was blocked from getting into his cell phone records by the FBI, who then decided to call Ryan and tell him and his family to let them do their jobs and if they tried going around, they would be arrested for interfering. Max then got called in by her Captain and she left her stuff there while getting her ass chewed out.

Ryan noticed Mike disappeared and he wondered if he was forced to leave or just left, but he came back in the early morning with his tablet and pulled up a couple of places that Miller had been going to over the last few months. His evasive answer to how he got the information was ‘I called Steve.’

Max rejoined them outside the more likely of the places, an abandoned house that had been the center of a murder a few years back and that nobody fixed up. They made sure to look out before Mike forced his knife in and jammed it open. “Max, ground floor,” Ryan ordered, “Mike, upstairs. I’ve got the basement.” The other two nodded and took out their weapons before moving forward, carefully covering everything before checking out each room.

Ryan heard immediately that the man he wanted was in the basement. He heard metal clanging against pipes and carefully walked down with as little noise as possible. He hit the ground and started checking everywhere. The left side was completely open, but he got to a door on the right that opened without a sound.

The first thing in his sight was Miller, holding a knife that was dripping blood. He couldn’t even see much of the figure that was handcuffed and hanging, but it didn’t take much to ID Mika. “Back away from her,” he growled, gun pointed at him.

Miller began to turn around, exposing Mika’s body to him. There were so many cuts and bruises. Ryan didn’t hesitate before shooting him down. He walked over and dragged him away before staring to check on her. Max was the first one down, Mike right after her. Mike froze, so Max kicked him back outside to get something from her trunk. She saw the guy and then the handcuffs on her cousin before grabbing a ring of keys and finding the one they needed. She couldn’t reach and had to pass them off to him so he could undo them. She wasn’t conscious, and slumped in his arms after both were out. “You’re okay, Mika, you’re safe.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I really like how you write roderick. So I was wondering if you could do the prompt of all the shepard stuff except that instead of ryan and them saving her its Roderick.](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/79083431440/i-really-like-how-you-write-roderick-so-i-was)

He was dead.

It was a very good way of getting around unnoticed. Tim had been staying in the Virginia area after the end of Joe’s ‘chapter’. The man thought he was dead and he kept it that way. He broke his trust and unless the man gave him an apology gesture, a good one, then he wouldn’t be working with him again. Too bad he couldn’t destroy the information and help network that he had created.

Instead, he had taken to watching Mika. Stupid idea, he knew she would have been paranoia over the cult and everything that happened around it. He couldn’t help it. Damn, he was and partially still in love with her. Fiery temper and all. Unfortunately for him, he couldn’t approach her without giving himself away, and while the two had been in love, she wouldn’t hesitate to bring his ass in.

When he saw Shepard following Mika, he was half tempted to rattle the man’s cage to get him off her. Playing ghost has been a bit fun, scaring a couple of people by showing his face for a couple of seconds. But before he could actually plan anything, the young woman disappeared. He had a hell of a time finding her again. It took a day to re-find Shepard, who decided to check at home before heading to an abandoned building. He gave him an hour before walking in, giving him enough time to settle and lower his defenses.

The door was a simple tumbler, and Tim gave himself a minute before locating a source of noise not associated with wild animals. Metal against metal. He quickly made his way to the room where he found the origin of the sound and walked in.

His simple appearance was enough for Tim to get close enough to punch him once. However, it didn’t keep him down before the man was fighting him back. He got a fist slammed in his jaw before Tim threw Shepard into the wall. It wasn’t enough to keep him down, but it was enough to get a hold over him. His thought was to kill the man, leave his body for scavengers.

Then he saw Mika.

He cataloged her injuries, knew the damage the man must have inflicted on her, and realized that his first task would have to be getting her to help. Shepard will still willing and able to fight him, so he grabbed a knife and jammed it under his ribcage, making sure to hit the heart. He didn’t wait to see the man’s final death, although it would have been fun to watch. Instead, he carefully lifted Mika up and off the hook she was hanging off of before carrying her out and up to his car. The local emergency room was busy enough to drop her off with someone and get out without getting asked questions about anything. He told a nurse her name and headed out the door before he was asked to stay. Now, he needed to deal with his anger and take care of a body.

Good thing Shepard was at the root of both.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I was wondering, with your drabbles and stuff if you could write the revele scene from Following in the Path of Blood but with the twin thing from the Mika and Mike blogs?](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/66120549504/i-was-wondering-with-your-drabbles-and-stuff-if-you)

Ryan noticed Mika had gone along with him when he told her and Mike to stay with Monroe. “Go back to your brother,” he insisted.

“And leave you to deal with a potential homicidal person?” she prodded.

“I’ll be fine,” he said.

“And they won’t.”

The other person ended up unconscious, with Ryan as a distraction and Mika pistol-whipping him. The two made their way back to the office where Mike and Monroe were supposed to be. “What the hell?” he muttered, seeing the shape on the floor and rolling it over to see the man they had been interrogating.

Mika’s head shot up at the revelation and saw the room he and Mike were supposed to be in was dark. “Shit,” she hissed, rushing over and checking the door. “It’s locked.”

“Turn on the light,” Ryan ordered, staying in front of the room.

She walked over and flipped the switch to see Mike sitting in Monroe’s former chair, tied up. “Mike!” she called out. Ryan saw Joe standing in the back, and raised his gun before shooting a couple of times into bulletproof glass. He smirked and just moved over to Mike, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His worry for his kids started to grow. “Mika, get back here.” Ryan was reaching out of her and she complied, where he pulled her behind him.

“Where do you think Parker is?” she questioned, worried.

“Probably upstairs,” he realized, “And captured. Shit, go up and help her out.”

“And leave you down here with a knocked out militia guy and Carroll holding Mike hostage? No way in fucking hell.”

Joe had been watching the commentary with some interest. “You have quite the mouth for a young woman,” he mentioned.

“I learned it from a good source,” she snapped, on edge. Mike mutely sighed, relieved that his sister was outside but a little frustrated at his predicament.

Joe turned his attention to Mike, riling Ryan. “Now, Agent Weston, did my boys do this to you?” he asked, inspecting the healing cut on his forehead. He tried getting his head away from him, but he was stuck with limited movement. “Does it, does it hurt?”

When he started digging in, he screamed in pain while Ryan and Mika both yelled at him to stop. He watched the twin go for her gun and plan to shoot out the lock on the door. It would be a good plan, if the door wasn’t entirely made of metal and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t work on the first try.

Joe, however, wasn’t taking chances, and pulled his head up to place a knife against his throat. “Let’s not try that, shall we?” Ryan pulled Mika back so she wasn’t close to the door. Satisfied, he brought the knife away and allowed Mike’s head to drop. The younger man was pissed, and he spat at him, catching him in the face. Wiping it off, he then whipped the handle against his head. He groaned. “Don’t be crude.”

Ryan rushed at the glass, pounding on it to grab his attention from Mike. “Why don’t you come out here and deal with me, huh? Come on!”

“Us,” Mika corrected, itching to get a shot at the man.

“No, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen. As much as this is enjoyable, today was not meant to happen. We’re not ending this yet. You know, the story is still being written, and frankly, it is proving quite challenging,” he explained, “That’s what I was calling you about. Your character is in question. See, I’ve got to…. we’ve got to get it right. The death of your father, that was your defining moment, am I correct?”

He hopes to hell Parker was able to get out some kind of call or that Mika has mysteriously wandered and was making this next sentence true. “You do realize the FBI’s about to descend on this place?” he said. “You’re done, Joe.”

He put the knife down, and Ryan thought that meant he was going to run, leave Mike like the woman was left for them to help, because live takes longer to help than dead. “Well, then there’s absolutely no reason to keep this battered little boy alive, is there?” He lifted Mike’s head and got a grasp on his neck. Mika was muttering no repeatedly. “Shall I kill him? Shall I kill him, Ryan?”

He started choking Mike. “No!” they shouted, rushing the window and the door. Mika brought up the gun to try shooting out the lock, but neither were quick enough for the word that spilled out.

“Dad!”

Confused, he stopped choking him, but not completely letting go. Mike looked panicked, a combination of the hand still on his neck and word he just let out. “Why…” he puzzled, before he pieced together rather fast, “Father and son?” Then he took into account Mika. “Father, daughter and son. Well, Ryan, I had no idea. Does their mother approve of working with you?”

“She’s fine with it,” Myka bit out, still wary about the hand on Mike’s neck.

“Oh, now, I doubt that. Working with the alcoholic father, dealing with my ‘Friends.’” He seemed to have just realized where his hand was and let go finally. Mike breathed in deeply. “I can see what you mean by a good source.”

The tension still evident, he moved on to the subject concerning him. “Let’s talk about your father, Ryan. Do they know?”

“No.”

He smiled, “Then it’s the perfect time to tell them.”

-

Ryan came back after running and trying to catch Joe and the other two. Mika and Mike had latched onto each other, Debra rubbing Mike’s back to calm him down. Now, she noticed him and passed them onto him while calling in Donovan. Holding both of them, it was hard telling who was shaking.

“I’m sorry.”

He closed his eyes at the heavy voice. “Nothing lasts forever,” he whispered, “Not your fault, okay?”

“He wouldn’t listen to Mom or me,” Mika brought up.

“Don’t blame yourself,” he directed.

“Automatic response,” she added, “You saw Dad; your life was in danger. You shouted for him and just forgot to say Ryan instead.” Mike didn’t believe either of them, and the two kept trying to reassure him before the rest of the agents showed up.


	15. Pretend Cougar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own 'prompt' - Mike ends up doing something that's misconstrued by Riley. Freaking out, he goes to his parents to figure out what to tell the man. He ends up the first of two coworkers that find out about Mom and Dad.

Mike hadn't really talked to his mother in a few months. Not surprising. She had a lot to do as the head of the ARU and he was traveling a fair amount for the cases the BAU assigned him. When she was appointed to this case, she pulled him in and talked about Ryan. How was he doing, the drinking, his heart. After she gave him a few pointers that had a little possibility of working, they separated to dealing with connections to Joey's disappearance and Carroll's escape.

She was staying late, catching up on particulars, so Mike ran out and got Chinese. He remembered her order well and he got his favorite before heading back and going over to her office. It was only lit by a desk lamp and not the overhead. “Hey,” he said, walking in with the bags in front.

Debra looked up and shook her head. “You better not pull the low sodium shit you're pulling on your father,” she warned, taking her food and putting the file she was reading to the side.

He rolled his eyes. “You got regular. I got myself low sodium.” He pulled the packets out and made sure they were on the right side before tearing some open and pouring some over his stir-fry. They dug into it for a few minutes before deciding to talk. “How's running your own unit going?” he asked.

“It's not as large as BAU or NCAVC, but it's widespread. There are agents in a lot of cities along with the more focused group in Quantico. I'm mostly just reading and making decisions on whether they are right or wrong along with limited field work.”

“This counts as your fieldwork?” he asked, smirking.

She threw a packet at him. “Hush, you.” He snickered a little.

Mike came in the next day somewhat early. Riley walked in a half-hour after that and gave him a weird look before walking over to his table. He didn't know what was behind it and decided to wait for Riley to comment first. After about an hour of tips, and seeing Mom before she got shut in with Dad in the office, Riley finally said it. “When did you meet Agent Parker?” he asked.

_At my birth after she pushed me out. I screamed in her face._ “Training at the academy. She was a guest lecturer. I talked to her after the class and we kept in contact.”

“Enough to bring her Chinese and join her for supper,” he commented. Mike didn't say anything, just wondered what his partner thought.

-

She was about to send the two out on a possible lead when she pulled Mike aside. “Be careful. I don't trust this one,” she said.

“Something like Hill's house?”

“Possibly,” she whispered.

“I've got a gun and I got Riley. I trust him.”

“I know, but these people are bad.”

He shrugged, “Aren't all of them?” She shook her head and pushed him off.

Riley waited until they were in the car on the way there to say something. “So, when did the two of you hook up?”

That threw him. “What?”

“You and Parker.”

“We- we never....” he stuttered, trying to figure out what the hell could lead Riley to think he had dated his mother.

“Oh, come on, the food last night. You never asked her, just bought the meal she liked. She pulled you aside to give an extra warning about the lead.”

“And you think we dated?” How does someone come to that conclusion? Granted, it looked weird, but someone would think that it was just an older woman warning the young agent.... Oh God, he could see how his partner thought he had or still was dating his mother. He felt a little sick.

“You didn't?”

“No,” he denied, ignoring his partner and trying not to freak out.

They were nothing but professional and didn't find anything at the site. When Riley got back, he was sent to work through some new leads. Perfect, Mike needed to tell Parker. There was no one in her office and he shut the door before turning to her. “Weston.”

“Riley thinks we have or are dating,” he said.

She looked up at him when he told her that. “He thinks....” She sighed, “Oh my.... Why?”

“Bringing you food last night. He realized that I didn't ask you. The warning you gave me before we headed off.”

“And that led him to think we were dating?”

“Well, I mean, come on, not a lot of people are going to assume we're mother and son. That was the whole point of the different names.” He shrugged. “I'm just not sure whether or not to be angry or proud for you. The fact that you're a pretend cougar....”

The look that she gave him used to mean grounded for two weeks. “I'm assigning you to go back through all the security footage of Carroll in jail,” she decided.

He moaned, “Oh, come....”

“Michael,” she warned.

“Yes, Mom,” he muttered, walking out.

Ryan managed to get over to him around lunch time and handed him a box of Chinese along with low sodium soy sauce, drinking coffee and not eating. “She told me the story,” he explained. “Pretend cougar?” He glared at him before spearing one of the meat chunks while the man laughed at him.

Troy eventually caught him after the raid at the house. “I got this theory,” he started.

He was going over tips that had been laid on him. “Shoot.”

“There are these two FBI agents that seem closer than normal,” he started. Mike froze a little before focusing on the tip intensely. “First thought is that they dated a while ago. Except that would have created a few problems, and the mill would have picked it up quickly. Then, there's the interaction between the two agents and the former one. The female agent and the former one act like they once knew each other, even though they supposedly just met for the case. Then there's the interaction with the male agent and the former one. Small jokes. The former agent actually talking to the young rookie that most people ignore.”

He had to act normal. “So, what's the theory?”

Troy sat down next to him. “Well, a poly relationship came up, but you freaked when I mentioned you dated Parker. Then I figured that maybe it wasn't the agents that had the relationship, but the former agent and the female one.” He got closer. “Maybe during college, somehow having a child and not wanting anyone knowing about it. What do you think, Weston?”

He switched to another tip, planning on writing him off. “Sounds about right,” someone else confirmed. Ryan was standing in the door frame, holding a few more files. “Debra's not going to be happy that someone found out.”

Having confirmation, he started piecing together things rapidly. “Fake names when she went into labor. Probably kept them up since you went into the FBI,” he expostulated.

“Almost worked, except for that time when he was fourteen,” Ryan said, sliding the newest files under the old ones.

Mike sighed, “You get kidnapped once.”

Troy barked out a laugh. “Only once? Damn, I thought he would have been a bigger danger magnet considering my time with him.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his son. “Thanks, Riley. Now I get to explain some of my previous cases to him,” he complained.

The older man then turned to the elder partner. “Also, Debra is insulted that you thought she was a cougar.”

The man muttered while walking out, “Why would that be insulting?”

Mike groaned and covered his ears, “I don't want to hear what he says next.” Ryan patted his shoulder before leaving to talk to Debra about Riley.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve helps out at the bunker, and the family go to visit Monroe.
> 
> [Original tumblr post that started this.](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/68315860256/do-you-think-you-could-do-a-drabble-with-diffrent)
> 
> [Or go here because chapter nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1296769/chapters/2788759) is the first part.

Steve had come in with Debra, getting started on going through the numerous amounts of logs, notebooks and other items that was scattered around the bunker. He was reading a list of guns that had been purchased when Mike slowly walked in. He paused first, before going over, at the same time Debra did. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m coming back to work, and what is he doing here?” he pointed at Steve, “How can he even part of the investigation?”

“Special circumstances,” he retaliated.

“You should still be in the hospital,” Debra steered back, “The doctor didn’t want you out for another week.”

“I can’t stay there,” he insisted, “Not when you and Ryan and everyone else is out here.” Steve might have been around Myka and Pete too much. He was seeing too much into his answer. There was something else bugging Mike.

However, the two of them were interrupted by Donovan, who noticed the agent had come back. “Weston,” he greeted, “Good. We need you to go through some of this information.”

“Yes sir,” he cut off, following the man. Steve wanted to stop him, but Debra just shook her head and both went back to their tasks.

Mika drove Ryan in, and was just as surprised to see Mike standing in the bunker. They tried to play it off until they managed to get away and headed to a militia house. Steve and Mika were catching up, and poking to get any answers from Mike, who was quiet and staring out the window. At the house, there was no answer, so they looked for a way in. Mika began getting out her lock picks, planning to break in. Mike beat her, using his knife to jam in the door and pry it open. “Hey, what are you doing?” Ryan asked, “That’s breaking and entering.”

“What do you mean? This is you approved,” he stated, walking in. Steve and Mika glared at him before following.

“Obviously, I blame you,” Debra said. They walked in and carefully scouted the place. Steve had Fowler on the ground before he was able to attack Mika when she walked into the room. Ryan helped keep Mike back from punching the man. Handcuffing the man, they questioned him over Monroe. Mike managed to get a hit in, which had Debra sending him into the corner.

Ryan voiced going down to the basement and checking it out. Mike was sent along side and Mika went with them to keep them in line. Steve stayed up with his mother, who started trying to get a call out for backup. Fowler told them they might be able to get reception outside. Both grew wary when they heard the noise coming from inside the house. Weapons out, Debra went ahead to check what was going on. Steve stayed back with the cuffed man.

He spun around at a creaking board and saw someone standing at the door frame. “What the hell?” he breathed.

Debra came up behind him. “Down on the ground, now,” she ordered, gun pointed straight at the man. Between the two of them, he didn’t have the tactical advantage and was forced to drop his weapon before Steve arrested him. “Jacob Wells.”

“Wells was one of the ones that helped in Joey’s kidnapping,” Steve noted. “If he’s one of the closest ones around Joe Carroll, what is he doing here?”

She had to think for a few seconds before coming up with the terrifying thought. “Either Roderick or Carroll himself are here. Someone needs to get down to the basement. Check on the other three,” she said, trying to decide without her maternal mind throwing things into the manner.

Steve knew that even the cell jammer wouldn’t block the Farnsworth he had on him still. “I can go call it in instead, unless you want to. Then, we can go down to the basement and check on them.”

She shook her head. “If I’m not back in five minutes, lock him in another room and check on the others.” A part of him wanted to argue that, but he allowed her five minutes, checking the other rooms and making sure no one else was going to approach unexpectedly. She managed it under four, saying that the FBI was going to come soon. Fowler was let up and handcuffed again before Steve lead the way down.

They weren’t disappointed in seeing Joe Carroll himself. Although the sharp intake from Debra was the only noise from them as they saw Mike in the serial killer’s clutches. Steve pushed Jacob ahead and almost stumbled on the body of Daniel Monroe. She saw the same and had Fowler stay back and away from the scene. She also found Vincent, cuffed and unconscious.

Joe wondered why three more people showed up, but then he realized Agent Parker had made her way down. Along with a young man that was very close in resemblance to Agent Weston, and Jacob. “Well, this isn’t quite what I had expected,” he grumbled, his plot of questioning Ryan over his father’s death derailed. Although, he did learn something interesting about the man. Something that was going to become in handy. “I assume, Agent Parker, that you have called for your fellow agents.” Ryan looked back at Debra, who nodded.

Mika also looked back and saw them. “Joe started choking Mike and he yelled out ‘Dad!’,” she informed. Not for Dad, to Dad. Now, Joe knew about the triplets’ existence. He wondered if he connected who their mother was as well.

Carroll had bent down and cut the ties on Mike’s ankles before pulling him up and holding him in front, as a shield. It was a struggle to get over to the door, Mike trying to fight back against him. But the door opened and Joe had managed to stop him with the knife once again at his throat. Steve wondered if he could grab the Mini Tesla, _Thank you, Claudia_ , and shoot him and Mike to keep him from leaving. Something must have warned him because Joe dug the knife in and Mike winced in pain. “Now, we don’t want anything to happen to the little one,” he warned, “Do we?”

“You won’t get far,” Ryan growled, keeping his eyes on Mike, who was slowly beginning to panic at being held by him.

“Oh, I think I’ll get a little ways. Unless you would like to give me back Vincent and Jacob,” he bartered. Parker knew she couldn’t allow that, even for Mike’s life. Steve and Mika were wondering if it was possible to convince her. Ryan wanted his son back. “No? Well, then, I should get moving before your help arrives.”

“No,” Mike denied, trying to get himself released. Steve moved to his Tesla and the others started raising their guns for a shot. Joe yanked on his neck again, making sure it was exposed to all before starting to slice his neck. He stilled, and the others did as well. He stopped his cutting. “Dad,” he pleaded.

Joe played up on that. “Yes, Dad. What exactly are you going to do? Because, if you try doing anything other than letting me go with my friends, then I will be leaving with something of yours.” Sirens, barely heard, announced the arrival of the FBI and local police. “Oh, dear. I guess I must leave.”

Steve pulled out his Tesla and tried firing at the group, but with Joe holding Mike tightly and them going back quickly, his shot landed on the wall where they had been. Both Steve and Ryan ran after them. Ryan’s shots were wildly off, Joe having a second sense to use Mike as deflection to make sure he was never hit. The Tesla was loading, but not fast enough to take the two of them down.

They were out the back, the sirens getting louder but not moving toward their exact location. “Stop, Ryan!” Joe ordered. “I will either leave with him, or you will lose a son tonight.” One shot, that’s all Steve needed. “I will only take one. You have two others.”

“That’s a fucking sick way of thinking about things,” Mike hissed. Joe didn’t like his tone and yanked his head back by his hair to make him yell in pain.

“Make a decision, Ryan,” he said, the knife starting to cut again at Steve’s threat of the Tesla. The sirens were starting to blare at the front. “You know, this is giving me a rather bad headache and I really must be getting back to Claire and Joey.” With neither threatening to rush and attack him, Joe opened the trunk and forced Mike in before shutting it. Steve tried shooting at him when he had a clear shot, managing to get the car. Ryan shot at him a few times, but again the car managed to block him enough for him to drive off.

“Damn it,” Steve muttered. Ryan looked over at him before motioning him back inside, back to Debra and Mika.

“What the hell?” Debra exclaimed, not seeing her youngest son coming back with him. Mika stared between the two before going up to get away from them. Steve realized his parents needed to be left alone and followed. “Where is he?”

“Gone,” Ryan said, “We never had a clear shot and if he saw us trying, he used Mike as a shield.” Debra started getting angry and worried. “Deb, I’m sorry.”

“He just got out of the hospital,” she moaned, her fears coming up to the surface.

“We’ll get him back,” he tried, “All right, Joe may not hurt him, considering what he knows about him now.”

“That does not help, Ryan! What about Roderick, or any of the other militant leftovers that were recruited? They don’t care he’s our son, they may think it’s a bonus,” she argued.

“If they’re listening to Joe, they won’t either,” he said, “They’ll hate it, but they won’t hurt him.”

-

Joe pulled into see Roderick and Alex ready to help him with the new pawn in the trunk. He popped it open after nodding to them to warn of what to expect. Mike tried kicking out, but each leg was grabbed and he was forcibly pulled out and made to stand. He had received a few bumps and bruises in the small space, and the cut on his neck was clotted. The two of them dragged him in and to a room just a few down from Claire. The two patted him down to find everything he had on him. His utility knife, badge, ID and wallet were all taken off of him. Alex placed something around his ankle before Roderick removed the zip ties, shoving him in and locking the room behind him.

Mike managed to get his footing back, but after he heard them leave, he didn’t do anything else. Staring around the room, he saw a freshly made bed with a small nightstand and a bathroom with no lock on the door. Joe Carroll knew he was Ryan’s son. He now knew about Steve and Mika. He had no idea about Mom, and he would probably learn about that if he went through his wallet. He didn’t know what the man was going to do. Everything that he had studied and learned about the man and he didn’t know what he was going to do now that he knew that he was Ryan’s son.

“Okay,” he muttered, trying to calm himself down, work things in his mind so he could have a better picture. “There’s a bed and a bathroom. Possibly long term.” His voice squeaked at the prospect. “This could be an indication that he might not harm me. It’ll probably be used to control Dad, to keep him in line. ‘Do something I don’t like and your son will get hurt.’” He checked the bathroom carefully and saw that it had been stocked with generic items. “Okay, allowing small comforts.” There was even gauze and antibiotics in the medicine cabinet. He almost started to feel like it was expected that he was going to be captured, and looked down at the thing they had placed on him to find a tracking anklet. They would be able to track him, and stop him if he got too far. “There’s no way to remove this thing without alerting someone. Communication around the place is limited. They’ll be watching phones, and even then the FBI can’t track it. Internet’s probably encrypted with passwords. Can’t do anything without alerting someone. So, driving’s out. Fuck.”

He slid down to the floor. Mike felt completely and utterly hopeless. It was similar to when he tried to stop Troy’s bleeding, but it wasn’t close to that. It was more like when he was fourteen and he didn’t know whether his kidnappers were going to kill him or not. His chest started to hurt from his rapid breathing, and he tried remembering all the steps needed to calm down from a panic attack, but the point in panic attacks was that one forgot everything except what they were panicking on. He was crying a small bit, but he was more focused on that he was trapped and he couldn’t leave and he wanted to be back with his family at the shit motel and why did he leave the hospital in the first place….

“Agent Weston?” someone addressed, trying to get his attention, but he didn’t see them until they bent down. Claire was watching him in concern. “Michael?” He tried stopping the tears, thinking it made him look weak. He was weak, but showing it wasn’t going to help. Now, he probably looked unusually younger than his twenty-six years. And to a woman who expected a strong FBI agent. She was rubbing his back through the layers he was wearing and he could barely feel it, but what little he could feel helped calm him down. Level enough to rein himself in, he didn’t know how long it had been and he felt embarrassed. He was glad that the only thing on her face was the concern and not any anger or contempt.

“Come on,” she said, standing up and having him follow. On the nightstand was a small bowl and plate with food. “It’s left over from their dinner. I had some earlier, so did Joey. It’s not tainted.”

Okay, he didn’t expect this. “Thanks,” he muttered, sitting down on the bed. He hadn’t had anything to eat, the prescriptions messing with his stomach. Now, there was a little hunger, and he ate the meal. “How heavily are things guarded?” he asked.

“Internet needs a password, the phones are either locked up at the security center or in the hands of Joe or Roderick. People are now watching Joey and me if we’re around car keys.” Exactly like he thought. And she tried escaping without luck. “We’ll be fine. We’ll all be fine.”

He looked straight at her. “You will, I probably won’t,” he said. She mentally shook the dread feeling she had in her head, instead focusing on the things she could do.


	17. It wasn't suppose to be a funeral (that we get back together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATF FBI Family, Parker's funeral

Steve fixed his tie for the third time, mentally readying himself in the car.

This was not a day he was prepared for at all. Everyone knows their parents die some time, but they hope that it’s when they’re older, when they’ve lived a long life. Mom had barely a few years before fifty, just made head of the department she had been working with for years. Stepping out, he breathed deeply, trying to center himself before walking up to Aunt Rachel’s house.

A small shadow slid up next to him. He wondered if Mika had come after all. Dad said she might not. She wasn’t dealing at all with the aftermath of Joe Carroll. He looked over and saw Claudia, not too bright in her clothing, but she still had a purple shirt on along with black jeans. “The whole point of me not telling anyone was to be alone for this,” he mentioned.

“Right, like I’m going to let you do this alone,” she argued.

He shook his head, but there was probably no way of getting rid of her. Walking up, he barely got his hand up before it opened and Max was staring at him. “About time, Stevie,” she said mockingly, quickly hugging him for a couple of seconds before walking back in the house. His Aunt Rachel came out and hugged him again before going back to the kitchen. Beth was sitting on the couch, staring at the collage they made out of Debra’s life. Family photos were sitting on the small table, to be hidden so the FBI didn’t find out about their connection. He bent down in front of her to have her notice. She smiled and muttered a couple of words before patting him on the cheek.

Claudia looked up at the two men that walked up behind Jinksy. One was his double, the youngest of the triplets that she found out about when going through his background. The other was Ryan Hardy, their father. “Hey, Dad,” he said.

“Hey yourself, how’s ATF treating you?” he greeted, wrapping him in a hug.

“Just fine,” he answered, letting go. “Hey, little brother.” Mike rolled his eyes, but accepted the hug as well. His hold was tight, and he seemed a little reluctant to let go.

They then focused on the newcomer that was by Steve’s side. “This is Claudia. My partner from work, who should not be here,” he said, “She followed me.”

“With good intentions,” she added.

He shook his head. “No Mika?”

“She won’t show. Called this morning,” Ryan said.

Claudia had sneaked back over to the table to go through the family photo piles. “Jinksy, you were so cute,” she staged whispered, bringing back one. He looked over her shoulder to see Mom holding Mika up and away from the two of them, as they were covered in batter from another attempt of their Dad’s cooking. “Why are you making that face?”

Mike took a quick look. “Because Dad was doing frying and we thought it was cake batter,” he said.

“So, he’s where you get your cooking skills from?” she asked.

Ryan laughed, “I can cook fine. We don’t know why Steve can’t cook.”

“Hey!” he protested, just getting more laughs.

“Jinksy, Pete pushed you out of the kitchen when something started burning,” Claudia reminded.

“And lasagna’s the only thing you’ve ever managed,” Mike pointed out. He glared at him before placing him in a headlock. “Ow! Hey, it was true!”

“Steve, stop it,” his father ordered. Mike hit him in the chest a couple of times to make Steve let go.

“Just like old times,” Max commented.

The trip over to the church was filled with small chit chat, Claudia trying to get the most out of his family and Mike gladly providing it. Steve was going to have to get Joshua’s number from Artie for blackmail material. A stream of FBI agents and others that their mother had worked with filtered around and in the building. Beth held onto Max as the men went up first to part the crowd.

Turner saw them and stared at Steve before walking over. “Ryan,” he greeted.

“Turner.”

“Most of the agents here know,” he informed, “About you and Parker having Mika and Mike. And apparently Jinks.” Steve was a little startled that the older man knew him. “I recognize you from Napier.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at that. “You didn’t tell me about your boyfriend.”

He shrugged, “Current Ex, and I told Mom.”

They got back to the topic at hand. “What do you mean they know?”

“There was testing done after Parker’s confession. Franklin also had yours ran as well. We know that you’re their parents. Legal’s going through everything, making sure that nothing’s excluded due to your status.”

“Why would that matter?” Steve inquired, “The fact wasn’t know and there’s precedent for families working together on the same cases.”

“Attorney’s thinking that Defense will bring it up. Family on a vendetta being the highest concern.”

Ryan intruded, “What about the media?”

“Not yet, but after today, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

He wished that this wasn’t going to happen, but it was not unavoidable. “All right, thanks, Turner.”

The man walked off and Tyson came up with a Marshal hovering around. “I’m sorry, Ryan,” he said, hugging his friend.

“Thanks.”

He turned his attention to the other two. “Mikey, how are you?” he asked, knowing about his injuries.

“Better,” he said. Everyone figured it was physically only.

He nodded knowingly. “Steve, get over here. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

The oldest triplet smiled, “Hi, Tyson.” The two hugged briefly before separating.

He looked around for the third one, not seeing her. “No Mika?”

“No,” Ryan answered.

He sighed, understanding the older man’s frustration. “I unfortunately can’t stay around for the visitation afterward. They’re moving me since I’m mobile,” he explained, “No more contact. Ruining one place was enough for them. Goodbye for the time being, Ryan.” They repeated the same to him and walked to the front of the church.

Claudia got a look in the casket. She had seen pictures of the woman due to the national attention on the case, but seeing her unmoving, with a dress instead of a cheap suit, it reminded her of a couple of other funerals she had to go to. Jinksy was staring, face draining of blood as it got through and she held his hand, which he thankfully squeezed. Mike already had tears rolling down his face and Ryan had taken to holding his youngest when he noticed.

It started out the same as the others, a slightly personalized version for the departed agent and mother. Then, others started walking up to give their stories for the woman. Beth was the first up, as the sister of the woman. She talked about the sister that saved her from their parents and their cult, that helped her after the death of her daughter and split in their family. Steve bowed his head, remembering the fights they had over the fate of the guy that shot her. Claudia knew about those, and squeezed back. A few agents went up to talk about their boss, the woman that had passion to stop these people from taking advantage of others. A couple of marshals, including Turner, walked up and gave their impression of her from the case. Turner got to mention a few Ryan wrangling times, something which she seemed to be the only one capable of doing.

When their father went up, Mike shifted closer to Steve, who took over the comforting role. The man decided on when they actually met. If the agents and marshals didn’t know before, now they had proof. He was controlling it, the information being let out. Claudia tampered down a grin when he described the three being born, Steve and Mike both reddening at his description of three yelling babies and the late nights the couple suffered with them. He finished on a lines about never finding someone like her again, and how she was going to be missed. Mike then got up before he lost his nerve, talking about how he made the decision to go into the FBI based off them, how she worried and tried persuading him away from it, but it was what he wanted to do.

She bumped him carefully, seeing if he wanted to head up and tell a little tale. His major moment had been a fight where he had entered the ATF, and then the Warehouse, on a different name than his family. That wasn’t one he wanted to bring up. The other moment was unmentionable due to the Metronome. He shook his head no, and they already had a child go up and tell his story. Mika should have really been the one telling her story, she was the most like Dad, but also close to Mom.

The service finished, Beth and Rachel went to get the house ready for the arrival of the agents and others that were going to stay and talk about Debra. A good chunk of the agents and marshals had to leave to get back to their jobs. They sent more condolences to Mike and Steve, and Ryan, even if they weren’t fans of the man. Steve saw Claudia attach herself to Mike’s side, telling a few funny stories that she could without revealing the Warehouse. He hadn’t realized what was going on until someone slid their hand into his. He looked over and saw Liam in a black suit like his. “Heya, Jersey,” he muttered.

“Hey,” he said.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.”

They arrived just ahead of the remaining people. The family photos were now up around the FBI accomplishments. Several of the agents wanted to learn more about the woman, talk about her role as head of the ARU and her work in the FBI. Mike gladly took to that, learning more about her and revealing his own stories. Max joined in and Ryan commented at times. Claudia watched Liam drag Steve outside and decided not to interrupt.

The back area was quiet, as everyone was in the living room and kitchen. Liam sat down first before having to pull down Steve. Fidgeting with his hand, he decided to break the silence. “She ended up doing a check on me,” he revealed. Steve turned to him. “You mentioned you had a boyfriend, she figured out my last name and ran a check on me.”

It sort of sank in and he chucked, “Oh god.”

“Then, she cornered me when I was getting food one day. Played a middle aged woman that needed help until she got me away from crowds. Then, she interrogated me over you.” He kept laughing because that is exactly what she would have done, knowing about the boyfriend in high school and the guys in college. “I never told you because I thought she would have mentioned it at some point.”

“She…. I….” The jovial sounds died out of his throat as he remembered why they hadn’t been talking. “She was on Aunt Beth’s side, over the death of Livvie, and I didn’t know how she could be. So, we didn’t talk, except short things at Christmas and Thanksgiving. I was angry, and hated the idea of forgiving the guy. We just worked things out a while ago, right before the beginning of the Carroll case. She even called, in the early part, because she was working with Mika and Mike and said I needed to join in because then it would be a family project. Then, she talked about a family reunion, forcing Dad to….” He was starting to cry, wiping his eyes quickly to keep them away. “Damn it. This was not what was supposed to happen. We weren’t suppose to be gathering together because of her funeral. Mika’s not even here and she would be disappointed, saying that it’s Dad’s influence on how she acts.”

Liam dragged him closer, his frame curling up on him in response. Steve was crying and while they had parted on better terms than before, a part of him thought about moving away because this was complicated and a part of him couldn’t deal with complicated right now. “I don’t think she thought things would happen this way either,” he tried, pulling at his limited funeral and family death experiences, “But, you’re here, right? You, Mike, your Dad. Probably should go see your little sister before heading back to wherever you guys are.”

“If she’ll see me,” he muttered, but he was slowly getting back a tenuous calm and started straightening himself out. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome, Jersey.”

There was a little warmth at the nickname, but it was residual for the most part. “Come on, Aunt Jenny did a lot of the stuff.”

“Should I be worried?” he asked.

“She’s a chef. I think we’re fine.” The two walked back inside to hear the beginning of a new story concerning something that the triplets did for Debra’s birthday. Steve shook his head and grabbed a chair on the outside of the group, Liam sitting beside him. It wasn’t the best situation, but it was going to be the closest they got for a while.


	18. Two Generations of Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - _I was wondering if you can do some fbi family that deals with Ryan and Mika. Maybe with Elizabeth? Cause I love that relationship and I'm pretty sure that would be a huge shock finding out he hand a 6-8 year old granddaughter._

Ryan was trying to reforge connections with his kids. After the announcement of their existence to the world, bringing problems about the Carroll case and leftovers that troll them, he had come down to Virginia. Mike was easy, a night acting like the father he should have been after his stabbing before leaving him to his lightened misery. A talk with Steve had his oldest talking about meeting him after a case in Maryland, planning on a large family, all three of his kids and no holdovers, dinner if he could get Max, Jenny and Beth as well.

That left Mika, who he wasn’t sure how she would react. She seemed to be cursed with the worst traits of both of them. Debra’s tendency to not talk about her past and his to block everyone out until it’s usually too late. Arriving at the small house, he knocked a few times, waiting and bracing for the worst.

Instead, a young girl opened the door and stared up at him. “Hi,” he greeted, confused.

“Hi,” she said. “Do you work with my Mom?”

Work with her Mom?! He wasn’t processing this when the door opened wider and her daughter was standing over the young girl. “Elizabeth, how many times have I told you not to open the door unless I’m right next to you?” she questioned.

“I thought it was Uncle Dylan.”

Great, my daughter not only had a child, her coworkers knew about her before me. “Obviously, it’s not him.” She turned up at her father, then back down. “Or your Uncle Mike.” He frowned at that, knowing at least another knew about the young girl. “I never thought about doing this. Elizabeth, this is your grandfather.” She finally focused on him. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, Mika.”

She ushered the girl in before allowing her father inside. Whatever he was expecting was thrown out when he looked around. His traits, ones that had shown up during the ten years, were tempered down with the presence of a child. There were slight messes, the table filled with newspapers and letters from someone. He managed to get a glimpse of Tim before realizing she had probably brought up everything from her former boyfriend. The girl’s age, her blonde hair and … Oh, God, how is she going to explain that to her child? She asked if he wanted a beer and he declined, gaining a raised eyebrow. “I’m joining AA.”

“Oh my God, the apocalypse is coming,” she quipped. Elizabeth laughed and went back to the coffee table, picking up a Captain Underwear book and reading. She instead handed over a water and had a tea for herself, sitting down to watch the TV and her daughter. “So, doing a reunion tour?”

He quirked a smile. “Which one told you?”

“Mike. Then Steve called,” she informed.

“You freaked out Batman and Robin,” Elizabeth commented, still paying attention to her book.

Batman and Robin? “Which one’s which?”

She shrugged, “I think Uncle Mike tried for Batman, but Uncle Steve said he hadn’t earned it. Mike called Steve Jimmy Olsen. Then, he called himself Iceman.” He was getting confused with all the comic and movie references. “And Mom said he couldn’t jump into Marvel when they were on DC.”

He glanced over at his daughter for an explanation. “I got nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious references are obvious.


End file.
